


Room Service

by lorenisnotcool



Series: RP!Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Dean and Cas, Pie fight, RP!Destiel, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean get into a pie fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Service

Away for the weekend staying at a rather fancy hotel, Dean decided to order room service.

Cas was in the shower. So Dean decided to look and see what room service offered.

And god, he hit the jackpot. They offered tons of pie. More than Dean had seen in his life. 

So he grabbed the phone off the desk and ordered one of each. It was pricey, but that's what fake credit cards are for right? 

By the time Cas had gotten out of the shower Dean was in the middle of eating the blueberry pie.

Cas stood in the doorway of the bathroom and the room watching Dean eat.

Him and Dean were having relationship issues. There was a lot of tension between them. And by a lot, it was to the point where they could barely be in the same room without either a) yelling at each other or b) feeling so awkward one of them had to leave.

So that's why they took a weekend away. They were attempting to work on their relationship. 

Dean looked up and saw Cas staring at him with a smile on his face.

"Want some?" Dean asked his mouth full of pie.

"No thank you." Cas said walking over sitting in the chair opposite of Dean.

"C'mon just a bite!" Dean laughed taking a spoonful and attempting to put it in Cas' mouth.

"No Dean. You eat." Cas dodged the spoon.

"Why won't you let me feed you? It's not the first time."

"You'll make a mess." Cas rolled his eyes at Dean and turned to watch TV.

Dean looked over at the lemon meringue pie sitting to his left, he scooped a good handful and reached across the table smearing it in Cas' face.

"DEAN!" Cas yelled.

"Aw c'mon babe, have a little fun!"  
Dean laughed.

"It's not fun," Cas said turning around to the cart of pie behind him, "you're making a huge mess." He said in a stern voice.

"Cas, man I'm sorr-" was all he got before a coconut cream pie was thrown on his face. "You fucking faker."

"Oh Dean, don't be upset, have some fun!" Cas mocked.

"I will have some fun." Dean grabbed the rest of the lemon meringue pie and threw in it Cas' face.

"Okay okay now we're even. Can we-" and then there was whipped cream being sprayed in Cas' face. "Dean that's so unfair!" Cas started backing away from Dean.

Dean grabbed Cas' wrist before he got too far, "oh no sir, I'm not finished!"

Cas still tried to back up, before he tripped over a shoe bringing him and Dean tumbling down on the floor.

Dean pinned Cas' hands above his head, and with his free hand he continued to spray the can of whipped cream on Cas' face.

Once the can was empty Dean reached up and grabbed a cherry and placed it on Cas' nose.

"And a cherry on top." Dean smiled at Cas who looked awfully pissed off. "Cas fine we'll get you cleaned off." He let go of Cas' wrists and put his hands on either side of Cas' face.

"You look ridiculous Dean." Cas laughed licking the pie and whipped cream from his own lips.

"You're one to talk." Dean laughed. His expression softening when he was looking directly at Cas.

The air got thick and and they both laid there looking at each other. 

Dean was the first to move. He sat up and got off Cas. Pulling him up with him. 

"I'm gonna go wash all this off." Dean said awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. 

"Yeah. Me too." Cas said. 

Dean walked over to the bathroom and shut the door behind him and cleaned his face off. Regretting his decision not to kiss Cas when he had the chance.


End file.
